


Eat Your Potatoes (Quiet Mix)

by Seika



Series: Seika misunderstands iPod challenges [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seika/pseuds/Seika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of my weird twist on the iPod challenge.</p>
<p>Kiritsugu, the contemplation of time, and an unknowing agreement with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Potatoes (Quiet Mix)

[Eat Your Potatoes (Quiet Mix): Age of Mythology Collector's Edition OST](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbT3e2fp44U)

“Time Alter: Triple Accel”

This is perhaps the greatest wonder in the world to Kiritsugu. He may be proud of what he's created from the fragments of his family's crest, but the real wonder is simply in _using_ it. In the way the world acts when his perception is accelerated and nature cannot keep up. He doesn't need to move, doesn't want to move, just to watch the world go by. Watch the dust motes twirling slowly, slowly in the sunbeam pouring into his room.

Listen to the birdsong outside. Slowly, slowly, the notes play through the otherwise eerie quiet that this spell imparts, sounds twisted by the Bounded Field established in his body. Like waves crashing on the shore, a sound painfully familiar to him. He still remembers those earlier days.

Eventually (though he knows the sparrow can only have given a quick trill), the song dies away. It leaves two other sounds in its place: his breath, coming hard with the exercise of his magic, and the heartbeat which roars still in his ears. He knows that it is beating at three times the rate it should, but its pounding barely seems faster than its normal pace, as if he were on a light run, not pulling his body beyond its limits.

And limits there are. It's already been too long, and Kiritsugu releases his spell, gritting his teeth at the screaming pain as blood vessels struggle to cope with the corrections. He hates returning to normal speed, without the _time_ to stare at all the little elements that make up the world, make up life itself. Sometimes he wishes he could just shut himself away and accelerate his perception forever, letting the world slowly, slowly pass him by in dancing motes of dust.

But there is work to do.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Not_ precisely what I was expecting or hoping for as a starter. It's a very quiet, atmospheric/background piece without a lot to push me on. I had the idea for time distortion as it played, but that was the only part of the idea which survived into this version. In the end, it turned out much 'happier' than expected - I thought the time distortion might belong to a scene like the death of a loved one, with the observing character seeing everything in slow motion. Instead we got Kiritsugu enjoying the non-combat possiblities of Time Alter. Incidentally, Emiya Norikata was supposedly contemplating a Bounded Field which would accelerate time until he arrived at the end of the universe as a way to get to the Root, which you can see shades of in here.


End file.
